


Heart-Shaped

by kinoface



Series: Drabbles / Memes [11]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "Aiba the lady and the way Jun falls in love with her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-Shaped

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this 2+ years ago in response to a prompt from Aeslis. I showed it to her, I showed it to Gee, I showed it to Elfie, I showed it to Phrenk, I never did anything further with it, I will never do anything further with it, and now I am showing it to you. Unbeta'd!

Seven minutes past noon on the first day of the fall semester: that's when Jun sees her for the first time. She bursts into his econ class seven minutes late, still giggling from some conversation in the hallway until the professor stops what he's doing so he can stand at the whiteboard and glare menacingly at her. "Sorry, sorry," she says, bowing deeply, and when she stands back up, she's still smiling. She scrambles for the nearest empty desk, apologizing again, and Jun is distraught as he realizes that he cannot take his eyes off her. She has honey-brown hair that looks soft to the touch, and the biggest smile Jun has ever seen, and legs that go on for _miles_ , especially when she gets comfortable in her chair and stretches out so that her feet are all the way under the desk of the person in front of her. She's wearing bright fashion sneakers and tiny denim shorts with striped tights underneath and a sweater so big she's swimming in it. Jun couldn't be more charmed if he tried.

-

Half past ten on the third Saturday of September: that's when he meets her for the first time. He sees her every day at school, but they don't actually speak to one another until the bratty kid in Jun's Film as Lit class throws a party at some alumni's house and Jun's study partner somehow coaxes him into attending. "It'll be fun," Sho had said; at the time they'd been studying for four hours straight, Sho was gripping his stack of textbooks so hard his knuckles were white, and he sounded half an octave away from hysterical. Fun is what Sho needs, so Jun graciously agreed to join him. That's how he ends up on some stranger's couch with a beer in his hand, studying the back of a Wii Fishing case that's been left out.

He's just finished mentally reciting the bones of the human skull for next week's anthro exam when he hears that distinct, husky laugh from somewhere in the kitchen. He throws the game back onto the coffee table and makes it to the kitchen just in time to see her -- it's _her_ \-- lick a stripe of salt off Sho's stomach.

"Jun-kun," Sho hiccups, waving Jun over and, to his credit, only spilling his drink a little bit. "This is Misaki-chan, my new friend!"

"Hi, Jun-kun!" she cheers. Her smile is the brightest thing in the room.

 _She knows my name now,_ Jun thinks. He says, "Uh."

Sho seems to find this absolutely hilarious. "Jun-kun doesn't mean to be rude," he says once he's finished laughing uproariously. "He's just shy. He must like you!"

Jun immediately feels his face go hot, and he can't tell if it makes the situation better or worse when Misaki just turns and looks at him with that huge megawatt smile. She's wearing jewelry, so much jewelry, all these colorful bangles around her thin wrists and huge beads around her neck and big green heart-shaped earrings, and it all clinks and twinkles when she steps across the room to touch Jun's shoulder and say,

"Well, I like Jun-kun too."

-

Twelve-fifty on the following Monday: that's when he asks her out for the first time. Well, okay, it's more like _she_ asks _him_ ; she catches up to him as they're filing out of the classroom and asks, "Does Sho-kun always have so much fun at parties?"

Jun feels paralyzed with terror because she is speaking to him in a non-party setting for the first time. Still, he can't help but laugh at that. "Nooo, no," he assures her, waving his hand dismissively. "He gets like that because he _doesn't_ have fun."

She laughs along with him. She says, "What about you?", and it could sound like so many things, but from her it sounds sincere, like she really is just curious to know how much of a party animal he is.

Half of her mouth is quirked up in a quiet smile that's somehow even more attractive than her bright, toothy grin. Jun stammers a little, and adjusts the strap on his bag, and says "I, uh -- have fun... I... guess?" and feels like he is going to _die_.

Misaki just laughs, amused but not mocking. As they reach the end of the corridor, she turns to him and asks, "Will you have lunch with me, Jun-kun?"

Jun couldn't say no if his grade depended on it.

-

Two-seventeen, after lunch: that's when they kiss for the first time. Jun's mouth is half-open in a decidedly unsexy manner because he wasn't expecting her to lean in so suddenly, but he catches on quickly. She tastes like karaage and grapefruit-flavored lip gloss and all the things Jun was too afraid to let himself want.


End file.
